You Saw Through The Pain, Saw Through The Mask
by AFemaleWarrior
Summary: Small Bellamort one shot about how I think the night of. October 31st 1980 went. I know Bella and Voldemort may be OOC I'm sorry! Please read and review! - xxx AFemaleWarrior Rated T due to Paranoia


**A/N: Okay, Hi guys! it's like 2:30 AM and I can't sleep so I'm on my iPad listening to Celine Dion, AS I AM GOING TO SEE HER LIVE IN LIKE TWO WEEKS KN THE 8TH OF NOVEMBER! ZHAHDHEGAKDNKJ... sorry fangirling over, as you may know, I am a huge Celine fan. I was writing this as on my Bellatrix rp twitter account, I tweeted how today (Halloween) was the day how she vowed to herself that she would never lose hope, so the idea started turning in my mind, and this little,ficlet came out of it. YES I KNOW I NEED TO UPDATE ICNLYIFSC, writers block I terrible, so any ideas would be appreciated. And the title is a. Lyric from Celine Dion's Loved Me Back To Life. Anyway, please review, as your reviews help my confidence (and may help you get an update for ICNLYIFSC a lot faster) Also I am aware that Both Bella and Voldemort are probably completely Out Of Character, but this is just a small idea from out of my head. *Throws Halloween candy to anyone who has actually read this stupidly long authors note* okay. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES MENTIONED. THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND WARNER BROS. I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS FROM CELINE DION'S LOVED ME BACK TO LIFE, THEY BELONG TO CELINE DION, HER RECORD COMPANY AND SIA (WHOM I THINK WROTE THE SONG!) **  
**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! P.S I wrote this on my iPad, so any typos or spelling mistakes are autocorrects fault! **

**Anyway... On with the show! **

It was the night of October 31st, Halloween 1981, and the Dark Lord Voldemort was mentally going over his plans on how he was going to break into the Potters house in Godric's Hollow, and kill the boy, Harry Potter, whom would soon be known as "The Boy Who Died" when suddenly, he heard a knock, at the door.

Bellatrix Black Lestrange was concerned. Not for her own safety on this cold autumn night. but for the safety of her Lord. The one man whom she had ever loved. She had never loved her husband Rodolphus, as it was an arranged marriage. But she knew from the moment she first met the Dark Lord that the emotion that she had pent up inside of her, when reading about him was love. At the time, she considered it a small schoolgirls crush. Though as she got older, her love for him grew. Especially as he trained her in the Dark Arts himself.

"Come in" Voldemort muttered quietly. As Bellatrix walked in she quickly dropped to her knees as a sign of respect. Bowing her head. "You may rise Bella." Stated. Voldemort. Bellatrix was the only one whom the Dark Lord had a nickname, or a pet name as many of the other death eaters states. Voldemort thought that Bellatrix was special. He knew that she had power, and she knew her way with a wand. He only had a nickname for Bellatrix. And he also only called the rest of the death eaters. Y their surname. Though when angered, he would call Bellatrix by her full name.

"My Lord..." Whispered Bellatrix close to tears. "Bella, why have you appeared in front of me, on this cold autumn night, on the night when I shall be leaving to dispose of the Potter boy?" He asked her. She was still bowing her head. She refused to let the tears fall. She knew he would get angry at her for her weakness. He had always believed that love was a weakness, and he refused to feel it.

"My Lord, I, I wished to know, if you would appreciate some company on the way to Godric's Hollow, as you kill the Potter boy." She replied. Voldemort glanced over at her, he noticed tonight of all nights, on the night he was going to kill the. Potter boy, the beauty of his first and only female death eater.

"Bellatrix, as much as I appreciate your concern for me and my well being, I must be the one to go and kill the Potter boy, alone." Voldemort stated coldly.

He then asked her once again, why she had decided to come to his presence on this night out of all nights.

Bellatrix quietly whispered "Because, although he knows he shall survive tonight and he shall rule the wizarding world, like he has always dreamed of, I am still concerned for the man I love."

Voldemort was shocked, he had not expected a statement like that to come from his most faithful death eater. Bellatrix was now wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"My Bella, I never expected for you to have feelings for me in a romantic way, Although as you know, I can not love, although I do admire you greatly, although at the current time I can not feel the emotion of love, maybe one day I shall, and I know that when that day comes, although I may not be able to love now, when that day comes, I shall be able to love you."

Bellatrix was shocked. She had never expected this type of confession from her. Lord.

"Now remember my Bella, once I have returned from killing the Potter boy we shall both go and kill the Longbottom boy, together."

Bellatrix nodded, Voldemort knew that he could always trust her.

"I must leave now my Bella, to complete the task that awaits me, I shall see you once the Potter boy is dead." Said Voldemort quietly, as he dissaparated. As Bellatrix quietly whispered "Good luck, my love."

One year later, in her filthy, dark and cold Azkaban cell, Bellatrix vowed to her self that she would never lose hope. "I shall always have faith my love..."

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Xxx- AFemaleWarrior**


End file.
